


dance with me, make me sway

by AProblematicWriter



Category: Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AProblematicWriter/pseuds/AProblematicWriter
Summary: “You keep looking at me.”Aiden inhaled sharply.“Do not!”Jesse arched a brow at him. He cursed under his breath.“You just look really,” the insult fizzled as he looked upon her.Pretty.Except he hadn’t thought it; He’d said it out loud.
Relationships: Aiden/Jesse (Minecraft)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	dance with me, make me sway

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Valentine's! One of these years I'll post something on the day! Not completely happy with this pieces ending but I wrote it in a sugar induced stupor last night. So I'll give myself a pass.
> 
> Enjoy!

Aiden had never liked formal parties. They were stuffy and required gaudy attire that he found suffocating. He broke some rules, wearing his best white dress shirt and a black pair of slacks with a pair of sneakers and an unmarked leather jacket. He couldn’t be bothered to do much with his hair but slick it back.

He stood near the refreshments table hoping no one would make conversation. Lukas had insisted they all come here. Aiden had tried to get out of it, but then Maya got it in her head she wanted to go. So Aiden came with. It wasn’t even a party held in the honor of anyone. It was just a formal gala the committee wanted to try out in lieu of the usual EnderCon festivities. 

This was a whole lot less fun and he’d make sure he let anyone who was anyone know that. He served himself more punch.  _ He could walk out. He really could. _ He’d thought about it several times but something held him there; something he couldn’t quite place. He leaned back into the wall he had been against and sipped at his punch looking out among the party-goers. 

There was plenty of formal dancing; ballroom waltzes mostly. Maya was dancing with Lukas. They were just having fun; there was nothing stiff about how they moved. She looked nice in her red gown. Aiden had helped do her hair and was happy to see it was holding up. Lukas was in full suit and tie. Gill was chatting with someone off to the left. He had chosen about the same attire as Aiden: formal enough to not be questioned, but casual enough to be comfortable.

He continued to survey the room then his eyes caught on the entering party. Olivia was wearing a tasteful red blouse and a pair of black slacks, her hair tied back. Axel wore a simple dress shirt and tie with slacks. They looked plain, unassuming. Aiden scoffed.  _ At least he had tried. _ He squinted, looking for Jesse. It was rare she wasn’t with them. He guessed she’d decided not to show tonight. He shrugged and continued to sip at his drink.

It was dull for the next few minutes or so. Aiden had gotten another refill of punch. Maya had taken to socializing. Aiden couldn’t find Lukas amongst everyone and found himself in a slight stupor watching the glittery gowns and fine suits of the couples on the dance floor move in sync. 

It was only broken by the click of heels on the linoleum floor. He blinked as his gaze cut over to the approaching form.  _ It was Jesse. _

Aiden’s mouth seemed suddenly dry as he blinked at her. Her wavy brown hair fell in curls at her shoulders, framing her freckled face nicely. The blue gown she wore came to her ankles and was strapless, exposing her freckled shoulders. He’d always thought Jesse was nice to look at, but she was  _ beautiful _ tonight. He hadn’t noticed she was looking directly at him until she chuckled. He turned his head immediately, face burning.

His heart rate thumped in his chest and ears and throat. He tightened his fingers around the cup in hand and tried to ground himself. Absently, he looked her way again. He caught her gaze and his breath hitched

“This doesn’t seem like your scene, Aiden.” she said softly.

His eyes widened, brows arched. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You seem a lot more casual.” she answered simply.

The sudden indignation fizzled.  _ He couldn’t argue. _ He didn’t reply, instead sipping at his drink as if uninterested. She went about pouring her own drink. It was hard to keep his eyes off of her. The blue of her gown brought out the hazel in her eyes.    
  
“You keep looking at me.”

Aiden inhaled sharply.

_ “Do not!” _

Jesse arched a brow at him. He cursed under his breath.

“You just look really,” the insult fizzled as he looked upon her.

_ Pretty. _

Except he hadn’t thought it. He’d said it out loud and Jesse was blinking and Aiden could feel his throat constricting as he looked away. She chuckled and he shook his head.  _ What the hell was he thinking? _

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”

He blinked as he met her gaze again. She grinned at him. He could feel his pulse jumping, lips tilting into a smile. He shook his head again and looked away; spatting back.

_ “Of course I do.” _

It went silent between them. She made no move to leave

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

“Not really.”

He rolled his eyes and finished his drink, throwing his cup into the bin not far away. Jesse finished hers and did the same. She still made no effort to leave, instead leaning into the wall with him.

Annoyed, he set his jaw and tapped his foot. She always did this. It was like she knew exactly how much she got under his skin, like she knew she made his insides turn, like she knew he was~

“What’s got you in such a bad mood?”

He sneered at her. “You. Now why don’t you leave? Go dance or something.”

His harshness had not phased her. She shrugged and crossed her arms and peered at him through her lashes. The smallest of smirks gracing her features.

“Maybe I’m waiting for you to ask me?”

Aiden blinked, stunned for a moment, then quickly stuttered out. “As if!”

“What?” she teased, “Can’t dance?”

“No!” Aiden retorted, “I just don’t dance with losers.”

He was happy with the insult, but Jesse—as she always did—shrugged it right off. 

“I think you just can’t dance.”

“I can.”

“Prove it.”

Aiden watched her. She was grinning.  _ This was a challenge. _

“Fine.”

She offered him her hand with a grin that teetered between teasing and triumphant, he stared at it for a few moments, before taking it. Her hand was soft and much smaller than his. They walked out to the dance floor. She turned to him once they were in the middle of the crowd.

Aiden hesitantly rested one hand on her waist, the other still clasped in hers. The hand not in his rested gently on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and led them into an improvised sort of waltz. His mouth was dry. He was looking everywhere but at her. He felt hot all over.

“Nervous?” she murmured

“No!” he spat back, trying to keep count of his step and watching his footing.

“Your palms are sweaty,” she stated, a smile that could pass as innocent if Aiden didn’t know the woman before him.

_ “Shut. up.” _ Aiden said through gritted teeth.

Jesse chuckled. “It’s kinda cute. Didn’t think you could blush.”

Aiden glowered at her. Her smile softened into something sweeter, something he wasn’t used to. Aiden swallowed against the lump forming in this throat. 

She laughed. It was light, bubbly.

“Just relax, tough guy,” she said, “you could be good at this.”

“I  _ am _ relaxed.”

“You sure?” She was teasing but it held a different air to it. “you seem nervous.”

Aiden scoffed and pulled her closer, attempting to prove a point. Her breath hitched as she looked up at him.  _ This was a bad idea. _ He knew it immediately. She laughed softly and rested her head against his chest. He just  _ knew _ she could hear his heartbeat thumping in his chest. 

They had settled into swaying to the rhythm set by the music. His gaze searched the crowd in front of them. He expected to find the prying eyes of their friends and instead was met with a sea of strangers all too preoccupied to look at them. He returned his attention to Jesse. Her head was still against his chest. He adjusted, bringing his hand to the small of her back.

What were they doing? They were rivals. She hated him. She’d even said so on one occasion where he had pushed too far with his petty jabs. So, why were they dancing?

“I thought you hated me.” he murmured. He felt far more vulnerable than he liked as he said it. There was a tense silence for some moments.

“You’re not as bad as you make yourself out to be.”

Aiden’s brow furrowed. 

“What do you mean?”

Jesse lifted her head looking directly at him; her expression was hard to read in the low light.

_ “I mean, _ I never hated you.”

He blinked.  _ Never? _ He swallowed as they moved back into a simplified waltz. His hand stayed pressed firmly into her back.

“I never hated you either.”


End file.
